The field of the disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more specifically, to systems and methods for reducing noise and transferring heat in gas turbines using an apparatus including a heat exchanger and a sound attenuator.
During operation of at least some known gas turbine engines, such as turbofans, air is mixed with fuel and ignited to form a high energy gas stream to rotatably drive a turbine. However, the high energy gas stream increases the temperature of components of the gas turbine engines, which reduces the service life and reliability of the components. Accordingly, at least some known gas turbine engines include heat exchangers to control the temperature of the components. For example, in at least some known gas turbine engines, heat exchangers are located within a fan duct of the turbofan engine.
In addition, gas turbine engines generate sound during operation. Accordingly, at least some known gas turbine engines include an acoustic liner within the fan duct to reduce sound generated by the gas turbine engines. However, the fan duct has a limited amount of space available for the acoustic liner and the heat exchangers. Moreover, in at least some known gas turbine engines, the fan ducts are reduced in size compared to prior fan ducts and even less space is available for acoustic liners and/or heat exchangers. Accordingly, a need exists for a compact apparatus that reduces noise generated during operation of turbine engines and facilitates reducing temperatures of components of the turbine engines.